Crazy Love
by RainbowOwen
Summary: I don't own Anything !    This is my first Cristina and Owen story I have written Its pretty random but I was listening to the song " Crazy Love" by Michael Buble and I had a urge to write this because the lyrics fit perfect in symbolising their journey.


It had been another long restless day Cristina and Owen were extremely worn out from looking after a new addition to the Hunt family. They were both sitting on the sofa Cristina wrapped in Owens's arms both enjoying the silence. Cristina was reading her book _"What Mothers do_" which Meredith had given to her. She had to admit even though it had been a few days in to being a Mom and being a family she was extremely happy then she had been in a long time; she was finding it hard having to wake up in the early hours at the sound of crying through the baby monitor and never being sure as to what to do but she knew she always had Owen who constantly reminded her that _mistakes are how you learn. _ What she loved most she thought was the fact that Owen was right all along that she was capable of raising a family she loved how even though it was scary at times he always understood and knew her more then she knew herself at times.

Owen was strumming his guitar to a soft melody which Cristina found soothing when he quietly grinned to himself thinking about how lucky he was that all he ever wanted was here with him; he never imagined after all he had been through that finally he would be in the after healed and the most happiest man alive. Owen stopped strumming the strings when he felt Cristina eyes suddenly on him he smiled at her it was contagious he couldn't help but smile at continuously being captivated by her beauty even when she pregnant and feeling like a "bloated whale" as she always called it to him she constantly glowed. He felt her touch suddenly press again his beard as she kissed him along his jaw line and down his neck.

"What ... what was that for?" He asked

"Nothing what I am not allowed to kiss my husband?" she chuckled as she outlined his face softly with her hand. He played with some of her curls and waited for her to say more giving her time because he knew that was what she always needed.

"I just I love you and I was thinking about how far we have come ; were finally a family me you and Emma . You told me to be excellent and its how I am going to try and be with Emma I am going to be an excellent mom to her there will be trial and errors but you make me believe I can do this when I am with you I feel like anything is possible." She looked in to his piercing blue eyes one of the many features which always made her flutter because even though she didn't tell him sometimes his eyes conveyed more emotions that words didn't even need to be said.

Owen was about to respond when the sound of crying came from baby monitor on the table Cristina groaned and looked at Owen who was about to get up but she stopped him. Cristina wanted to try and do this alone after all she though practice made perfect and Owen had done enough for one day of daddy duties. Cristina picked her up from her crib as she held her she tried to remember what it was like before Emma had even arrived even if it had only been a few days. She began rocking her but she wouldn't stop crying she slowly tapped her on the back using all the methods she was becoming use too.

She looked at her features as she tried to hush her asleep she had the same black thick locks but so much smaller she slowly outlined the tiny characteristics of this baby; their girl which they had brought in to this world; she could tell she was going to be strong already she never wanted to admit it to Owen but everyone was right she looked like a spitting image of him.

"Sshh... sshh... come on be a good girl sleep for mommy be good girl sshh... mommy loves you".

Owen could here Cristina say through monitor he laughed at how ironic it was at how much he had fought to make it all happen Cristina never wanting to have kids yet here she was this woman his wife calling herself "mommy" she amazed him everyday increasing his love for her. He contemplated getting up and going to help Cristina but he knew better that she would want to do it herself and would go and help in a few minutes.

She was still crying so Cristina decided to take her in to the living room to Owen.

"Daddy would you kindly help make your daughter stop crying so we get a decent amount of sleep tonight?" Cristina said with smirk on her face. Owen grinned he loved how easy it was for Cristina to call them Mommy and Daddy because that was what they were.

They both went back to sitting on the sofa Cristina was about to give Emma to him when Owen shook his head he decided to try something different Cristina looked at him confused when Owen began strumming the guitar again the same melody as before but this time he began singing softly to both of them

_**I can hear her heart beat for a**____**  
><strong>__**thousand miles**__**  
><strong>__**And the heavens open every time**____**  
><strong>__**she smiles**__**  
><strong>__**And when I come to her, that's**____**  
><strong>__**where I belong**__**  
><strong>__**I'm running to her like a river's**____**  
><strong>__**song**_

_****__**She give me love, love, love, love,**____**  
><strong>__**crazy love**_

Slowly the sound of Emma crying began to stop as Cristina slowly swayed her; Owen looked deep in to Cristina eyes she knew that this song he was singing symbolised so much about them she suddenly felt overwhelmed as a tears rolled down her cheek; she loved this man so much and her family she thought it so crazy how soft and emotional she had become because of him. Emma was finally asleep in her arms Cristina was about to get up and take her back to her crib when she felt Owen stop her.

Owen wanted the two of the most important woman in his life around him as he finished the rest of the song

_**It'll make me feel righteous,**____**  
><strong>__**make me feel whole**__**  
><strong>__**Make me feel mellow down into**____**  
><strong>__**my soul**__****_

_**Give me love, gimme love,**__**  
><strong>__**crazy love**_

She leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss then kissed the top Emma's head. At that point Owen but the guitar down and curled up next to both of them as Cristina eyes suddenly felt extremely heavy she lay her head down on Owen shoulder and whispered into Emma's ear "mommy and daddy will always love you."

They were a family and always will be nothing would pull them apart Emma would have nothing to worry about as she grew older especially with such strong parents who had been through so much.

Their journey was only just the beginning and there was still forty years or so to come filled with so much love and good memories Owen thought as he slowly drifted to sleep next to his family.


End file.
